Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (born March 3, 1997), better known as Camila Cabello, is a Cuban-born American singer and songwriter. As part of the girl group Fifth Harmony, Cabello and her bandmates released one EP and two studio albums. Her departure from the group was announced in December 2016. As a lead artist, Cabello has released two singles which entered the top 20 on the US Billboard Hot 100: "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with Shawn Mendes and "Bad Things" with Machine Gun Kelly, with the latter reaching number four. In May 2017, Cabello released "Crying in the Club" as the lead single from her forthcoming debut solo album The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving. Early life Camila is an immigrant, and was born in Havana, Cuba. She moved to the United States when she was very young, with her mother. The two had to learn English so he mother, Sinu, could get a job and Camila could go to school. Sinu was lucky enough to be able to find a job at an architecture company, and was able to earn an income and buy a house. Camila talked about her early life and immigration in a short letter, titled Our Dreams Were Bigger Than Our Fears. Camila has described her high-school experience as quite lonely. She had only two friends, who were Sandra and Mariella, and they were her only friends until she auditioned for the The X-Factor, and became friends with her bandmates of Fifth Harmony. Career 2012-2015 Cabello auditioned for The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina. After elimination during the "bootcamp" portion of the process, Cabello was called back to the stage along with four other female contestants to form the girl group that would later become known as Fifth Harmony. They signed a joint deal with Syco Music, owned by Simon Cowell, and Epic Records, L.A. Reid's record label, after finishing in third place on the show. The group started working on music that year, and recorded many songs that were never released including "Anything Could Happen" and "Tellin' Me" After the X Factor the group were able to start working on their own music. On July 15th 2013 Fifth Harmony dropped "Better Together" this song was a part of the "Blended" Soundtrack and was the lead single off of Better Together. They released their first EP "Better Together" and were able to start opening for other artists and doing Mall- Tours. Their first tour being the I Wish Tour with Cher Lloyd. They began to hype "Reflection" in 2014, whilst on tour with Demi Lovato and later Austin Mahone. They first dropped BO$$, then continued to drop Them Girls Be Like, Sledgehammer, Reflection and Worth It. On January 30, 2015 Fifth Harmony dropped their debut album "Reflection" and began the Reflection Tour. 2015-2016 On March 28, 2015 Worth It became released as Fifth Harmony's lead single off of their album "Reflection". The song charted at number 12 on Billboard. The song marked the first top 20 single by a girl group in the U.S. since "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by The Pussycat Dolls in 2009. The song reached up to 1 Billion views and became Fifth Harmony's biggest song yet. On November 18th 2015, Camila released her first solo song "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with Shawn Mendes. It reached the top 20 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and on the Canadian Hot 100. Mendes and Cabello promoted the song with several televised performances, including on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and at the 2016 People's Choice Awards. The group continued to tour as the "Reflection Summer Tour" until February 12, 2016. On February 26, 2016, Fifth Harmony dropped "Work From Home" the song debuted at number 12 on Billboard 200 with 88,000 downloads sold, and reached number 4 in its thirteenth week. Since its release, the song has received several certifications, including quadruple platinum in Australia and Canada, and triple platinum in the United States and Sweden. "Work from Home" won the award for Best Collaboration at 2016 MTV Video Music Awards. Its music video reached one billion views in October 2016, and became the most viewed music video of 2016. On May, 6, 2016 Fifth Harmony released their promotional single "Write On Me" before dropping their album "7/27" on May 27, 2016. 7/27 debuted at number four on the US Billboard 200, becoming their highest charting album in the country, earning 74,000 equivalent album units (49,000 in pure album sales). Elsewhere, it peaked in the top ten of fifteen other countries, reaching number one in Spain and Brazil. It was released to generally favorable reviews. The second single, "All in My Head (Flex)" featuring Fetty Wap was released on May 31, 2016. In June 2016, Fifth Harmony embarked on the 7/27 Tour to promote the album. In September 2016, 7/27 was certified gold by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for combined sales, streaming and track equivalent units of 500,000. On October 14, 2016, Camila dropped her second solo song with Machine Gun Kelly titled "Bad Things" the song debuted at number 1 on the US Rhythmic Billboard Charts, Mainstream Top 40 and Hot Rap Songs Charts. Its music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered on December 1, 2016. Late 2016-2017 On December 18, 2016, after Fifth Harmony's final iHeartRadio Jingle ball performance Fifth Harmony had announced that Camila had left Fifth Harmony. This lead to back and forth statements between the group's and Camila's management. On February 17, 2017 Cashmere Cat dropped "Love Incredible" his collaboration with Camila. Love Incredible was Camila's first song after leaving Fifth Harmony. On March 10, 2017 the Spanish Version of "Hey Ma' (feat. Camila Cabello)" by Pitbull and J Balvin was released as well as a music video. The song is a part of the Fate Of The Furious Album. On April 7, the English Version of Hey Ma' was released. On April 4, 2017 performed at her first solo concert the "ACLU Benefit Concert" with Zedd, she sang "Man In The Mirror" and "Bad Things". On May 19, 2017 Camila released her debut single "Crying In The Club", off of her debut album "The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving". Philanthropy On February 28, 2016, Cabello announced she had partnered with Save the Children to design a limited-edition "Love Only" T-shirt to help raise awareness of issues involving girls' equal access to education, health care and opportunities to succeed. In June 2016, Cabello with producer Benny Blanco and members of the nonprofit arts organization OMG Everywhere, helped to create the charity single "Power in Me". Camila has also partnered with the Children's Health Fund, a non-profit dedicated to providing healthcare to low-income children. Discography See main page Discography Filmography See main page Filmography Personal Life Relationships Early 2014 : Austin Mahone Camila Cabello and Austin Mahone dated whilst Fifth Harmony were opening for Austin Mahone. The two's relationship was private and both have been very vag ue about details of their relationship, which leads some people to believe that they were in a relationship for PR. 2014-2015: Michael Clifford Michael and Camila were in a "secret relationship" from 2014-2015. Leaked messages of the two were leaked in 2016 "exposing" their relationship. 2015: Harry Styles Camila's phone was hacked in 2016 and many of her messages and personal information were leaked. Along with a notes page of Camila telling Harry that he was the "love of her life". Camila went on in the "notes" page to express her feelings for Harry. Unknown : Lauren Jauregui On December 19th a clip of Dinah's Aunt saying "Camren was fucking real. Umm yeah i don't know. Umm but that was that. But now it's yeah. Why divided in 5 when it can be all of mine (bad things rhythm) then continues with "thats confirmed. Camren was definitely real. Um i'm pretty sure Lauren is heartbroken and shook she probably crying her brains away. Um but she already knew, Lauren knew" was posted. As well as a leaked photo of the two. Camila has never denied any of the relationships or her sexuality, but Lauren has denied that they are in a relationship and it's very clear that they're not together. = Tattoos Although Camila doesn't currently have any tattoos she's said that she wants to get a bow tattoo sometime soon. Religion Camila is a Christian. Gallery Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Tumblr * Youtube * Snapchat - Camilasnap References Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females